<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of Rubies and Emeralds by BettyBaboom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28647252">Of Rubies and Emeralds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BettyBaboom/pseuds/BettyBaboom'>BettyBaboom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Lemon, Post-War, Sexual Tension, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:21:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28647252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BettyBaboom/pseuds/BettyBaboom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Returning home after the war a surprise awaits Sakura and everyone else and with it all their lives get suddenly much more interesting.</p>
<p>Who is waiting for them?<br/>What does it mean?<br/>And why is she suddenly forced to share her house with two men?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura/Senju Tobirama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>191</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Welcome Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey there!</p>
<p>This idea popped into my head after reading a few Sakura / Tobirama fics and just wouldn't let me sleep. Soooo.... I started writing.<br/>This story starts a bit serious but will get pretty hilarious in another two or three chapters.</p>
<p>Just so you know, English isn't my first language so please excuse any typos or grammar mistakes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And the ever loving disclaimer.... I sadly don't own Naruto.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>Chapter 1</p>
<p>WELCOME HOME</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their journey back home was long and tedious. Even with her healing abilities she hadn't been able to get everyone back to full strength. Exhausted she leaned on Kakashi, his arm wrapped around her waist to hold her up as the gates of Konoha finally appeared between the trees.</p>
<p>Shouts of joy could be heard all around them but Sakura only sighed in relief and sagged against her former sensei.</p>
<p>The war was over and they were finally home.</p>
<p>"What the…." Naruto's surprised voice made her look up at the same time as she felt Kakashi's body go rigid.</p>
<p>A gasp escaped her. It couldn't be. How? The Sage had…</p>
<p>"What is the meaning of this?" Tsunade called out, stepping closer to the four men standing just outside the towering gates.</p>
<p>"That's no way to greet your grandpa, Tsuna! And I thought you'd be happy to see me again."</p>
<p>With a kind of fascinated horror Sakura watched the imposing figure of the first Hokage sink to the ground, knees drawn up to his chest, head hanging low and an aura of utter despair surrounding him.</p>
<p>That was until the man beside him kicked him with enough force to sent him sprawling to the ground. "Stop with the mopping and behave like a man of your position, older brother."</p>
<p>A shiver ran down her spine at the sound of the second Hokage's voice. During the fight she'd barely spoken to the man and had honestly not paid attention to the sound. Now she did and she had to admit that she liked it. Deep and melodious but also calm and collected.</p>
<p>But still. "Kakashi? They…" she started but couldn't finish, his arm around her tightening its hold.</p>
<p>"I know."</p>
<p>"They're not reanimated." Sasuke said from her other side and her eyes moved to him.<br/>His back straight, right hand wrapped around the hilt of his still sheathed sword, ready to draw it any second.</p>
<p>She had seen that too. Their eyes weren't black as with the reanimated and their skin was flawless without the cracks.</p>
<p>"Dad? How…" Naruto's voice cracked and he took a step forward but Sasuke stopped him.</p>
<p>"We don't know, son. We came awake a few hours ago just outside the village. But we mean no harm."</p>
<p>Silence descended over the army behind them, everyone digesting this new information.</p>
<p>"Sakura!" She stiffened at Tsunade's call but pulled away from Kakashi to walk towards the woman, her steps slower than usual but her back straight.</p>
<p>"Yes, Shishou?"</p>
<p>"Come with me. The rest of you, stay where you are!"</p>
<p>Following the blond they closed the distance until they stopped right in front of the four former Hokage.</p>
<p>"You'll take Lord first and second."</p>
<p>She didn't need more instructions. She knew what her shishou wanted.</p>
<p>Perform a medical scan.<br/>Ascertain if they are alive.<br/>Look for any traps or manipulations.<br/>Find out if they are sealed or otherwise controlled.</p>
<p>With a deep breath she stepped in front of the first man in line, bowing her head slightly.</p>
<p>"Lord First."</p>
<p>She was a tiny bit nervous, standing this close to the legends of her childhood. In the heat of battle her brain hadn't processed who these men really were. When they had appeared it had meant another chance of surviving the war.<br/>Now she stood right in front of the man who had founded her village and the first thing she realized was how freaking tall he was.<br/>She barely reached his chest as she lifted her hands to slide them under his armor.</p>
<p>"Ah, you are my granddaughter's apprentice, right?"</p>
<p>Looking up into his smiling face she understood why everyone had loved him so much.</p>
<p>"Yes, sir." Closing her eyes to concentrate on her task, she sent her chakra into him.</p>
<p>"Oh how times have changed, right brother? Back in our day chakra was used…" he started and Sakura wished he'd be quiet so she could concentrate but he was the First and she couldn't tell him that. Luckily his brother didn't seem to have a problem with it.</p>
<p>"Shut up, older brother and let the woman do her work."</p>
<p>Later she would tell herself that it was her exhaustion that made her do it but in that moment she really didn't think as she opened one eye to look at the man standing beside them to see him watch her. She gave him a small smile and winked before she closed it again to go back to her work.</p>
<p>After about five minutes she could tell for sure that Hashirama Senju was indeed human, alive and not controlled by anyone. There were no hidden seals on him and his chakra, although more than impressive, was normal.</p>
<p>Stepping back she turned to his brother who still watched her with his brows pulled together. "Lord Second" she said, bowing her head as she had done before.</p>
<p>"What is your name, woman?" his deep voice was low and she was sure that no one could hear him besides her and his brother.</p>
<p>"Haruno Sakura, sir. May I?" She raised her hands but waited for his assent.</p>
<p>He watched her a moment longer, his dark red eyes shining with an intelligence she'd never seen before.</p>
<p>"Very well." he finally agreed, uncrossing his arms and allowing her to step closer.</p>
<p>He wasn't as tall as his brother but still towered over her, his body more solid and muscled than his sibling's. And he smelled like rain. Rain in the forest in summer.</p>
<p>Shaking her head at the improper thought, she slid her hands under the breastplate of his armor, the material of his black shirt soft under her fingers.<br/>With her eyes closed she pushed her chakra into him, following the pathways through his body.<br/>She took a moment longer than she had with the First but eventually she pulled her chakra back. Looking up with her hands still on his chest, feeling his heart beat strong against her palm, she smiled and gave him a tiny nod.</p>
<p>If she hadn't been this close to him and hadn't she not touched him, she might have missed the tiny signs of relief. His eyes went soft for a second and she felt his muscles relax the tiniest bit.</p>
<p>Stepping back she turned to watch Tsunade pull her hands away from Minato's chest, her golden eyes meeting hers. Sakura nodded, telling her shishou without words that her two Hokage were clear. At the answering nod, she relaxed.</p>
<p>That answered at least this question but a thousand others remained.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Decisions made</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chapter 2</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>DECISIONS MADE </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In the familiar confines of the Hokage's office Sakura sat in a chair next to Tsunade's desk, unwrapping the energy bar the female villagers had handed out as they'd walked up the long street to the tower. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The office was crowded with so many people inside. Besides her and Tsunade there were also the four Hokage, Team seven, the counsel of Elders, Shikamaru and to everyone's surprise, Orochimaru. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone was talking at the same time and all Sakura really wanted to do was go home and sleep. Her head was pounding and she could barely follow the discussions around her. Letting her eyes rove over the assembled people she came to a stop when she found a pair of dark red eyes staring straight back at her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tobirama Senju was watching her like a hawk, his eyes dissecting her as she stared right back at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She knew she should look away, cast her eyes down as was appropriate in the presence of such a high ranking person but somehow she didn't care. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"ENOUGH!" Tsunade suddenly shouted and the room fell silent in an instant, all eyes turning to the blond behind the desk. All eyes except for Sakura's. She watched Tobirama turn, his frown only deepening as he looked at Tsunade, his lips pressed into a line. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ah, the glory of Tsunade's temper whenever someone encounters it for the first time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright, let's get this settled for now. Since we still don't know how you can be alive again I won't allow you to roam free around the village until we have some answers." Tsunade sat back down in her chair, sighing in fatigue. "Lord Fourth, for the time being you will be staying with Naruto. Lord Third, the Nara clan has offered to take you in." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She turned her golden eyes to her own relatives, a shadow falling over her features. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Lord Second, Grandfather. Usually I would say you two are going to stay with me but I am needed here." Her eyes roamed over the occupance in her office and Sakura could see her brain working through every possibility. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kakashi was out because his apartment was…it was basically a one bedroom hovel and definitely not big enough to house three giant men. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke had no home in Konoha since the Uchiha compound hadn't been rebuilt after Pain's attack. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Elders had the room to take them in but were too old to fight. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That left…. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Sakura!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She jumped at the sound of her name, pulled out of her thoughts by Tsunade's yell. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"My grandfather and Lord Second will be staying with you." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She felt her blood drain from her face as the words sank in. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"But shishou!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No but, girl! You are the only one who has the space to take them in and who I trust with these two. Thank Yamato for building you such a big house." the blond grinned while Sakura's world started to fall apart. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She'd be living with the first two Hokage. Practically babysitting two legends in her own home. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Turning to look at the brothers who would be her new roommates, she found two completely different expressions on their faces. While Hashirama was looking at her with sparkling eyes and a huge smile, his brother's frown had deepened and he looked at her like he wanted to squash her under his foot like some annoying bug. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Great. This would be awesome. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Now, all of you scramble and get some sleep."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a dejected sigh Sakura pulled herself onto her feet, glaring at her shishou one more time before she turned toward the two men still standing side by side in the middle of the office. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Sakura-chan, thank you for your hospitality. I assure you that we will be on our best behavior and…" Hashirama gushed enthusiastically but she held up her hand to stop him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, yeah. Let's just get this over with. Follow me." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Walking past them she ignored the looks everyone gave her as she stepped out of the office. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Have I said something wrong, Tobi?" she heard Hashirama ask behind her dejected but all she cared about at the moment was that they were indeed following her and that she got them home. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Just leave her be, brother."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The streets were packed with people, the villagers greeting their returned friends and families or crying at the news of their deaths. It was a weird mix but Sakura was too numb to pay much attention. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Weaving her way through the crowds she walked straight to her house on the outskirts of town. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yamato had surprised her with it after most of the reconstruction of Konoha had been finished. She could still remember that day clearly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Ah, Sakura-chan! There you are." </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Turning around she watched Yamato run up to her just as she exited the hospital after her second twenty-four hour shift in a row. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Hey, Yamato!" she greeted him half-hearted, too exhausted to pretend to be happy. All she wanted was to go home to the tiny apartment she shared with Tenten. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Do you have a moment, Sakura? I have something I want to show you." he smiled down at her and even though she wanted to tell him no, she never could resist his puppy eyes. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>With a sigh she nodded and followed him as he led her away from the busy main district, all the while asking her a hundred questions and trying to make small talk. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Smiling despite herself she answered him and even asked some questions of her own, her hand resting in the crook of his arm. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"What is it that you want to show me?" </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Ahh, that's a surprise." he smiled down at her, petting her hand with his free one. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"You know that I hate surprises, right?" </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"I do but you'll like this one." he stated but she was sure she heard him mumble something like 'At least I hope so'. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>They walked in silence for a while, passing newly constructed houses and apartment buildings until they reached the outskirts of town. Here the houses were bigger, with little gardens in front and the forest behind them. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Sakura was in awe of the beautiful buildings and couldn't take her eyes off of them. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Since Pain's attack she had spent almost all of her time in the hospital, caring for the injured. Because of this she hadn't seen much of the 'new' Konoha yet and this part of town especially. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yamato stopped in front of a beautiful two story wooden house with a front yard full of flowers. On the porch was a swing that seated two people and a little table to the side. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Wow, that's one amazing house. Whoever owns that is definitely lucky." she laughed, leaning her head against Yamato's shoulder. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"You think so?" he chuckled, the sound vibrating against her ear. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Yep. Definitely. Just look at that porch! It's amazing. You can sit there in the morning and drink a coffee while you watch the village come to life around you." </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>To her surprise he pulled his arm free from her hold and instead placed it around her shoulders, pulling her in front of him so that her back was against his chest. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She felt him bent down, his warm breath tickling her ear as he spoke in a whispered hush. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"I'm glad to hear. Now you can sit there and drink your coffee in the morning." </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She stood still for a long moment, staring at the beautiful house as his words sunk in. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Yamato…" she started but couldn't finish as the front door of the house suddenly burst open and dozens of people ran outside, Naruto at the front. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Sakura-chan! Do you like it? I bet you'll love it! Yamato came up with the idea and we all helped him!" Naruto gushed, pulling her away from Yamato only to wrap her into his own arms, spinning them around. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She had no idea what to say as more people came to hug her, telling her how much they appreciated her help and that she deserved a decent home. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She could only nod numbly, her mind completely blank. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>As she was pulled up the walkway towards the front door she turned to see Yamato still standing where she had left him, his arms crossed over his chest and a warm smile on his lips. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>With tears sliding down her cheeks she mouthed 'Thank you', watching his smile grow bigger as he inclined his head. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now she stood in front of her house once again overwhelmed by the beauty of it and the love her friends had put into it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Turning to the two giants behind her she saw Hashirama's eyes widen as he looked past her at the house. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We're here." she announced, forming the seals to unlock the front door as she walked through her front yard. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That's wood style." Hashirama breathed, running past her up the porch, his hands gliding over the support beams with awe in his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It is. Yamato built it for me." she told him as she opened the door, coughing as the stale air hit her. She'd been gone for almost three months and the layer of dust showed as much. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kicking off her shoes, she walked straight through the small hallway into her living room opening the door that led onto her patio. Next came the kitchen window before she marched upstairs, opening every window in her house to push out the stale air. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As she walked back down the stairs she saw Tobirama stand in the middle of her living room, looking around with narrowed eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked so out of place and she suddenly felt pity for the two of them. They had been dead the longest of the four newly reawakened Hokage and for them this must all be so foreign. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In their time there hadn't been electricity and all the innovations that came with it. Even after the founding of Konoha things had been different. And now after Pain had destroyed all of Konoha even the last of the buildings they might have recognized from their time were gone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a sigh she walked up to the man, stopping a few feet away so she didn't have to crane her neck to look at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dark red eyes met hers, his gaze unreadable as he watched her with brows still furrowed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you want me to show you your room?" she asked a bit hesitantly, suddenly not sure what she was supposed to do with them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was about to answer her, his lips already opening when his brother burst into the room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"This is amazing, Sakura-chan! Tobi, have you seen the craftsmanship on the doors? The grain structures are perfectly lined and…" he babbled on but she could only stare at him as he continued to gush over the construction of her house. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a moment she turned back to the man behind her, amused to catch him rolling his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Is he always like this?" she asked quietly, his eyes meeting hers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Sadly I must say that he behaves like this most of the time. It is best to ignore him when he is in this state." his deep voice rumbled in his chest and the way he spoke, so formal and stiff…she had the sudden urge to break through his facade and find out who he was hiding behind it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll keep that in mind. C'mon, I'll show you everything." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Out of the corner of her eye she saw him follow her toward the stairs, his hand reaching out to grab his brother by the neck, dragging the protesting man behind. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She suppressed a giggle at the sight of them. Never in her life would she have thought that these two would act like this. She'd always seen them as the imposing leaders of the village, imagining them as stern and unbending. Tobirama fit that picture but only as long as he wasn't around his brother. Then he acted like an annoyed sibling who had to constantly watch over his misbehaving brother. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hashirama on the other hand was nothing like the man she had pictured in her childhood. He reminded her so much of Naruto, it was kind of scary. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay. Here are the guestrooms. I know they're nothing special but we can work on that. The bathroom is over there and my bedroom is back there. I hope you don't mind all the dust but I'm too exhausted to clean up everything here today." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She watched Hashirama open every door, looking at the rooms with the enthusiasm of a child in a candy shop. Tobirama stepped into the second guest room, his red eyes taking in his surroundings before he turned back to her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you for your hospitality, Haruno-san." he suddenly bowed at the waist, surprising her with the gesture and the use of her name. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Err.. No problem, I guess. I'll..err...go and take a shower." she stuttered, slapping herself mentally. This situation was too much and just too weird.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Shower? What is a shower, Sakura-chan?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Turning she saw Hashirama stand behind her, his brown eyes wide with excitement. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>###</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tobirama sat on the strange bed in his new home, his head down as he ran his fingers through his hair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This was all too much. His head was spinning with everything that had happened. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For him only a few days had passed since he had fought against Kinkaku and had been stabbed through the heart. The next thing he knew he'd opened his eyes in that dark room with the Uchiha brat in front of him and his dead brother standing beside him. He'd fought with these strange shinobi against Madara and when the Sage had finally send him back he had been happy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From what he had seen in his short time as an reanimated, too much had changed since he'd been alive. He felt out of place in this world and had gladly closed his eyes to go back into the oblivion only to suddenly wake up in a clearing with Hashirama lying draped over him and Hiruzen and Minato standing over him with confused expressions. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But what had shocked him the most had been the feeling of his heart beating in his chest. As a reanimated, he hadn't had a heartbeat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And now here he was. In this strange world, alive once again and with no idea what to do. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>From outside the door he could hear the rushing of water, the…shower. His mind was still reeling with everything he'd seen so far. This house was full of things he'd never seen before. Strange appliances in the kitchen and the common room. The bathroom with the glass enclosure that hid the contraption that made warm rain fall down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>On their walk here he'd seen the people dressed in strange clothes, women in pants and tight shirts. Weird lines crossed through the village supported by wooden beams. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn't understand any of it and part of him didn't want to understand. The people he had known were dead except for his old genin students but looking at them only hammered in the fact that he was from another time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A knock sounded on his door and he quickly got to his feet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Come in." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He watched the door open, the tiny woman standing there with wet hair and a small smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He'd seen her before today, on the battlefield. When they'd arrived she'd been the first thing he'd noticed, her pink hair wild, emerald eyes glowing as she healed the son of the Fourth. He'd never seen someone with coloring or features like hers and for a moment he'd been captivated. But then his attention had been forced away and he hadn't seen her again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Until she  walked out of the forest with the rest of the Konoha shinobi, leaning heavily against the tall sharingan user. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She had been covered in dirt and blood, his hand twitching as he remembered the streak of mud on her cheek when she had stood before him, her chakra flowing through his body like a cool stream. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shaking his head, he refocused on the present. She had asked him something but he'd been too preoccupied to hear it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you alright?" she sounded worried and stepped into his room, her pink brows furrowed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes. I am sorry. Would you please repeat yourself?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She stopped at the foot of his bed, the frown replaced by a small smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Sure. I said that the bathroom is free now." He inclined his head in acknowledgment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I've put some clothes out for you. They're from one of my friends and I'm not sure if they'll fit but it might be more comfortable until we can get you something else tomorrow." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Looking down at himself he wondered what was wrong with his current clothes and couldn't find anything. A warm chuckle made him look up again to see her eyes sparkling with amusement. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You don't have to wear something else if you don't want to, you know? I just thought that…." she stopped talking with a sudden huff, her cheeks puffing out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I…don't mind." he heard himself saying and to his surprise it was the truth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay. Well, err…I'll go to bed now. See you tomorrow then." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He watched her walk out the door, just then realizing that she was dressed in nothing but a shirt that had clearly once belonged to a man, her long slim legs bared to his eyes. He could feel his ears heating and quickly looked away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The…. shower….was a marvelous invention, he admitted to himself. After a bit of fiddling with the knobs he'd managed to turn on the water at a decent temperature and when he'd stepped under the falling spray all he'd been able to do for a long time was watch the water rain down on him. It was strange but good and finally he closed his eyes and relaxed for the first time in what felt like years. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His mind was still trying to come up with an explanation for their sudden reawakening but nothing made sense. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Using one of the towels he dried himself as his eyes found the neatly folded stack of clothes lying on a small stool. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were some dark long pants, some kind of very short ones he guessed were used as underwear and a short sleeved shirt the same color as the pants. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He felt tired all of a sudden, the foreign material of the shirt sliding through his fingers. If he was completely honest with himself, he'd admit that he wanted to go home. To his home in his own time. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Brooms are great weapons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you all for your lovely comments! Reading them really made me smile like a loon. You're the best!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chapter 3</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BROOMS ARE GREAT WEAPONS </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bleary eyed Sakura stumbled down the stairs, her brain still mostly asleep. Coffee. She needed coffee. And food. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Turning around the corner that led into her kitchen she came to a halt. There, standing in her kitchen were four giant men. And one of them was cooking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The smell of frying eggs and freshly cooked rice wafting towards her made her stomach instantly rumble loudly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Sakura-chan! Dad and I came over and brought some groceries since I guessed that you wouldn't have anything here as always. Dad's a great cook. He made us ramen last night and it was almost as good as Ichiraku." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She just stood there and blinked up at him, her mind not comprehending what was going on while he beamed at her with his giant grin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What's wrong, Sakura-chan? You look like shit, you know?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Naruto! That's no way to speak to a woman!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Your father is right, boy. You should never tell a woman something like this." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What would you know about it, Tobi? You've never been with a woman." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You haven't? Man, that sucks. You really should have lived a bit." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Just because I've never been married doesn't mean…" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I have to agree with Naruto. That really sucks. Maybe we can find you someone." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't need…" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes! We have to find a bride for you, brother!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Whoa, a bride? He doesn't have to marry right away. He just needs to get laid. Maybe then he won't be so grumpy all the time."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was in an asylum. Or some kind of parallel universe where everyone had lost their mind. Shaking her head, she stepped around the men and pulled a mug out of her cabinet and filled it with coffee. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You don't have to marry a woman before you bed her?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Nah, old man. Times have changed. Sure there are still some clans that are like that but most shinobi don't care about marriage." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hear that, brother? You don't have to marry! Marvelous!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She watched the four men from her perch on the counter, sipping her coffee. The first thing she noticed was that the three former Hokage had all changed their attire. Minato looked pretty much the same just missing the long coat but she could tell that his pants and shirt belonged to Naruto. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two brothers on the other hand looked completely different in the standard jonin pants and shirts she'd given them. While the uniform was a little short on Hashirama, the shirt still fit him loosely. Tobirama was much broader and the dark blue material stretched over his chest and arms. His white hair was a wild mess without the happuri. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She watched in fascination as his right eye started to twitch, his ears a flaming red as the trio of idiots continued to plan his upcoming sex life. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taking pity on the man she whistled loudly enough to get all their attention. When four heads turned to her with wide eyes she just shook her head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Enough, guys. You sound like a bunch of old women." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"But Sakura-chan!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No but, Naruto! I didn't have enough coffee for shit like this. Be glad that I don't smack you for suggesting that he should sleep around." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Naruto turned his head, eyes narrowed and his lips pursed as he looked at the wall. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Says the woman who is wearing Genma's shirt." he muttered under his breath but everyone heard. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A few years ago she would have been angry for his comment but she wasn't. Like he had said, times had changed and they'd all grown up. She wasn't ashamed for what she had done with Genma. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, I do. And if you don't watch it I'll tell your dad a few things about you." she grinned, raising her mug and taking a sip. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes widened in horror, hands flying in front of him. "No, no, no! I didn't mean it like that, Sakura-chan! Please, just…" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minato and Hashirama burst out laughing and she could see the tiniest of smiles even on Tobirama's lips. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Breakfast was delicious and fun. They sat outside on her porch, the sun starting to warm and promising more heat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She ate mostly in silence, listening to the men speak about everything and nothing while she tried to come up with a plan on how to manage their new living arrangements. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her house was big enough for the three of them, that wasn't the problem. What would be problematic was the fact that the two brothers were mostly unfamiliar with any kind of modern appliances. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She would have to show them everything and she wasn't sure if she had the time for that. Tsunade had given her a few days to rest before she would have to go back to working in the hospital. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She definitely needed help. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Turning her attention to her best friend, she set her empty bowl on the floor beside her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Naruto? Could you do me a favor and take these two into town to get them some clothes that will fit? I only had two of Kakashi's spare uniforms here and they need more." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You want me to go shopping?" he asked horrified, his chopsticks forgotten halfway to his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes. Unless you want to clean my house while I go with them?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay, okay. I'll go. But don't expect too much. You know that I'm terrible at this stuff." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She laughed, leaning back against the support beam behind her. "I know. I can still remember that bright orange jumpsuit of yours." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, that one was classy!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She didn't respond to that and smiled instead up at the clear sky.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cleaning had always been kind of therapeutic for Sakura. And today more so than ever. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Naruto had left with the three Hokage the sudden silence had felt overwhelming and memories of men and women dying around her had creeped up on her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She knew that she would have to deal with those memories at some point but she wasn't ready for that today. The horrors of the war were still too fresh and she needed more time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With her stereo blaring loudly through the house she had started cleaning, singing along to keep the memories at bay. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top, her hair pulled up in a messy bun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The house was a dust disaster and soon she was equally covered by it as she swiped every surface. The washing machine was running, the beds all made with fresh sheets and the top floor sparkling clean. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Downstairs was much easier to clean as it was just the living room, kitchen and the small hallway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was almost done, broom sweeping over the floor while her hips swayed to the rhythm of the music when she suddenly sensed someone behind her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Acting on pure instinct she whirled around, using the broom to lash out. She felt the impact more than she saw it but the loud crash and loud curses were unmistakable. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What the…oof!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Blinking down, broom still held tight in her hands, she saw Naruto sprawled on the floor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"How many times have I told you not to sneak up on me?" she yelled, pissed and a little embarrassed that he'd even been able to do so. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Meh, Sakura-chan. Usually you just shriek and jump very high. It's fun to watch." he grinned up at her and started to get back to his feet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't shriek!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Sure you do. Like a little girl." the blond laughed and she took a threatening step forward but stopped when her eyes caught sight of the three men standing in the doorway. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her face turned bright red when she realized that they had all seen her dancing around and doing some really embarrassing moves. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minato was grinning, just like his son, the two of them looking so much alike it was almost scary. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hashirama was laughing loudly, his head thrown back and chest shaking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tobirama was….was he blushing? There sure was the tiniest of pink hues on his cheeks even though his expression was as stoic as always. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't be mad, Sakura-chan! We did everything you asked us to do. And we even brought you a gift! Or, Hashirama and Tobi brought you one. But the idea was mine!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With her eyes still on the white haired man she saw his right eye twitch before he opened his lips to talk. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"My name is Tobirama, boy! Not Tobi!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Naruto, of course, ignored him. "I bet you'll love it! Oh, and we bought more groceries! I thought we could ask Teme and Kakashi-sensei to come over here tonight and have dinner together. What do you think, Sakura-chan?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Knowing better than to not answer him, she turned back around to look up at his bright smile and hopeful eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She honestly wasn't in the mood for a big gathering, especially with Sasuke in attendance. Sure, she was glad he was alive and back in Konoha but she still resented him for everything he'd put them through. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But Naruto was so happy to have his best friend and brother back, she couldn't deny him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With her expression softening, she closed the small distance between them and leaned into his broad chest, his arms instantly coming around her to hug her close. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, that would be great, Naruto." she sighed and closed her eyes for a moment to enjoy the warmth and knowledge that all her precious people were alive and safe. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>####</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tobirama watched the display in front of him with a raised brow. This woman was….he couldn't find the right word. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One moment she was dancing around, swinging her hips in a very suggestive manner while singing loudly. A second later she was in full battle mode, using a broom to incapacitate her opponent, her emerald eyes hard and burning fiercely as she threatened her friend only to turn and blush like a little girl caught doing something embarrassing. And now she was hugging the annoying blond idiot with the softest of expression while agreeing to something she clearly was not in the mood for. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was a walking contradiction. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not wanting to intrude on that personal moment they shared, he quietly turned and went into the kitchen to unpack the ridiculous amounts of food they bought. And to keep his mind from replaying the way her legs had looked in those inappropriate shorts while she'd been dancing around. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn't ashamed of his reaction, he was a man after all and she was a beautiful woman. But it felt wrong somehow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ever since waking up in that clearing he felt out of place. It was like he was caught in some very realistic dream and he wanted to wake up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the blond idiot had gone shopping with them (he still shuddered at the memory) he'd seen so many strange things he didn't understand that at some point he'd been about to turn around and go back to the safety of his new home. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Hashirama had stopped him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I know, brother. But we have to get used to it." he had whispered with a hand on his shoulder and a serious expression. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>And he was right. They had to get used to this new world. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>So while they'd continued to walk from one store to the next, he'd formed a plan. He needed someone to help him understand. To explain the things he didn't know. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In his mind he'd gone through the list of people he knew in this time which was sadly very short. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Besides his grand niece who was busy with leading this village there were only his brother who understood even less than he did, and Hiruzen but it was too disturbing seeing his former student aged and wrinkled. Other than that there were only people he just met like Minato and his idiot son, the Uchiha brat (as if he'd ever ask an Uchiha for help) and his roommate, Sakura. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>From all the people on his list she seemed to be the best choice. She was Tsunade's apprentice so he guessed her to be intelligent and from their little interactions she appeared to be a strong willed woman. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>With his choice made, he'd started to pay more attention to his surroundings. A lot had changed but the layout of the village was still pretty much the same as in his time. The Hokage tower, though new, was still in the same spot looming over the village. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The market was bigger, more stores and stalls but it was the same street. He even recognized the names of a few stores. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had felt much better after that, knowing he would find his way around at least. With a determined huff he'd vowed to himself that he would get the rest as well. That he would learn to live in this time and once again become part of this village he loved so much. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Standing in the kitchen now he stared at the apparatus that the Fourth had called a coffee maker. This morning he'd watched the man operate it and wanted to try himself now. In his time coffee had been something seldom served but he had liked it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fiddling with the different buttons he was so engrossed in his work he didn't notice the person standing beside him until a small hand suddenly touched his. His head snapped to the side and he looked down into a pair of warm emerald eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>For a moment he got lost in them, having never seen eyes this color before her. But he shook himself out of it with a mental slap when her hand wrapped around his and maneuvered his to another button. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"For a full pot you have to push this one." she said with a gentle smile, letting go of his hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeah, she would be the best choice in teaching him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Straightening his back, he prepared himself to ask her when she suddenly whirled around, a frown on her brows. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"NARUTO! STOP PLAYING WITH THE REMOTE!" she yelled and marched off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sighing, he returned his attention back to the coffee maker, watching it gurgle to life. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Hangovers suck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for wait but sadly life got in the way.</p><p>I really hope all of you guys out there are healthy. </p><p>This last week was pretty messed up for me here. Besides homeschooling my kids and new restrictions on our daily lives, we sadly lost a family member to covid.</p><p>But on a happier note....I was so moved by all of your comments and the positive response I've gotten so far.<br/>When I started this fic I wasn't sure because the pairing is pretty unusual (But let's be honest, Tobi and Sakura would make such an awesome couple!) and because I decided to not put Sakura into the past to make it possible. </p><p>But the more I'm writing (and reading your comments) the more it feels like I'm doing it right. </p><p> </p><p>So, here you go....things are starting to heat up a little</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 4</p><p>HANGOVERS SUCK</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She was tired and really wanted nothing more than some quiet time for herself. </p><p> </p><p>But with her house filled with six men the chances for that happening tonight were very low. </p><p> </p><p>After their delicious dinner Minato had cooked they'd all settled in her living room. The two founders had taken up her couch with Kakashi while Minato and Naruto sat on the floor with Sasuke who had been silent all night, only making this grunting noise when absolutely needed. </p><p>She wasn't surprised, really. He'd never been social to begin with and it seemed that time hadn't changed that. </p><p> </p><p>"Sakura-chan, come sit with us!" Naruto called to her but she just shook her head, sitting on the dinning table and going through the hospital files a genin had brought to her earlier. </p><p>She wasn't in the mood to join the man. </p><p> </p><p>Hearing their voices, their laughter, was enough for her. </p><p> </p><p>She turned to the next page, her eyes scanning the words a nurse had scribbled down when she suddenly found herself being lifted. </p><p> </p><p>"What the…" her words died in her throat when her eyes met slate gray ones, crinkled at the sides. </p><p> </p><p>"No more work for you, princess." Kakashi laughed, carrying her to the couch where he dumped her unceremoniously next to Tobirama, quickly sitting down himself. </p><p> </p><p>Still a little shocked at being handled like that she stared at her former sensei with wide eyes and her mouth hanging open. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, I like that! She really looks like a princess, don't you think, Tobi?" </p><p> </p><p>At this her head snapped around to stare at Hashirama with a horrified expression. </p><p>Not him too! It had taken her years to get the guys to stop calling her that. She really didn't want to have to repeat…. </p><p> </p><p>"Kakashi's right, princess." Sasuke said, his voice low and just above a whisper but lazed with amusement. </p><p> </p><p>Her brain stopped working altogether. <em> Sasuke? Amused?  </em></p><p> </p><p>"See, Teme? I've told you! Here ya go, guys!" Naruto yelled laughing, stepping around the couch and placing four bottles of sake on the low coffee table with a big grin. </p><p> </p><p>"Naruto, I don't think your mother would agree…" Minato started but was interrupted by Hashirama. </p><p> </p><p>"Ah, Minato-kun, let the boy live a bit. We all deserve to let loose from time to time. Even Tobi, as stuck up as he is, enjoys a cup here and now." the brown haired man grinned, filling up cups while talking. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm in an asylum." she mumbled under her breath with a shake of her head. </p><p> </p><p>"Welcome to my world." Tobirama whispered in his deep voice, the sound nothing more than a rumble. </p><p> </p><p>She looked up at the man next to her, his expression one of total resignation as he turned and his crimson eyes met hers. </p><p> </p><p>Yeah, the two of them seemed to be the only sane people here. </p><p> </p><p>Smiling up at him she raised her cup when Hashirama handed it to her, not looking away from those fascinating crimson orbs. She gave him a small smile and watched him raise one brow in a silent question, the tiniest of smirks tugging on the corner of his lips. </p><p> </p><p>"To new friends!" Hashirama bellowed and all but the two of them joined in the call. </p><p> </p><p>"To sane friends and a quiet future." she whispered to him with a grin and almost fainted when the man grinned back. </p><p> </p><p>Never had she believed that this man, this legend, would be… He had dimples! And.. And… Why had none of the damn history books mentioned how freaking handsome the guy was when he smiled? </p><p> </p><p>Feeling herself blush, she quickly downed her cup, letting the alcohol burn away her embarrassment. </p><p>He on the other side was back to his expressionless self and she was thankful for that. </p><p> </p><p>"Oi, Kakashi-sensei. Do you remember that mission we did in Lightning? You know, the one where we got ambushed by that weird beard guy?" </p><p> </p><p>"Ahh, how could I ever forget about that? His beard sure was something else." </p><p> </p><p>And four hours the men around her exchanged stories, making everyone laugh or in Sasuke's case grunt. But even he shared some funny stories with them. </p><p> </p><p>Tobirama and her spend the time sharing eye rolls or occasional snickers while they watched the guys. </p><p>She would admit that even though she hadn't been too keen about this get together, in the end she was having fun. Although it was a more quiet fun, interlaced with lots of sake. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>###</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Hashirama came awake with a pounding head and the feeling like something had crawled into his mouth and died there. Waking up on the floor wasn't a totally new experience for him but he wasn't a big fan of it. </p><p>With slow movements he turned around and carefully pushed himself up until he was sitting, holding his head with his hands. Knowing full well that his hangover wouldn't last long thanks to his regenerative power, he waited patiently for the pain to lessen before he opened his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>He almost dropped back to the ground when he looked around and saw the couch. Or more precisely what was on the couch. </p><p> </p><p>There, right before his eyes was his little brother, sleeping peacefully on his back with his white hair shining in the morning sun coming through the large windows. But what shocked him was the fact that Sakura was lying on top of his brother, draped over him like a pink haired blanket. </p><p> </p><p>Careful not to make a sound he got to his feet to get a better look at the sleeping pair. </p><p>Sakura's head was resting on his chest, her hand tugged against his neck with fingers burrowed into the short hair. Tobi was holding her close with his right hand between her shoulders and the left one high on her thigh. </p><p>As he watched his brother stirred, tightening his hold on her and turning his head until his nose was buried in her pink hair. </p><p> </p><p>Hashirama couldn't stop the grin that split his face in two. He might be not as smart as his little brother but he was perceptive. </p><p>He had seen the two of them last night. The little looks they'd shared, the small grins and rolling eyes. </p><p>And he had definitely seen how Tobi had reacted when they'd walked in on her dancing. </p><p> </p><p>It looked like his little brother had finally found his hormones. How typical for Tobi to do everything so complicated. </p><p> </p><p>But Hashirama was happy. He'd always worried about him. Since they were kids Tobi had been a loner, preferring quiet and solitude over social interactions. Even if he had bullied him into joining them for a party, Tobi had stayed on the side lines, watching everyone but not participating. </p><p> </p><p>It seemed like that was about to change. </p><p> </p><p>Turning his eyes to the woman he felt his expression soften. She was so small compared to his brother but somehow it didn't look ridiculous. She was a very kind woman from what he'd seen so far and well respected in the village. </p><p>On their shopping tour the day before many people had asked Naruto-kun where she was and if she was fine. They all pretty much sang her praise. </p><p>And she had to be very smart to become Tsunade's apprentice and be this good at healing. When she'd examined him outside the gates he'd analyzed her chakra. It wasn't the strongest but the control she had on it was almost mind blowing. Even he couldn't do that. </p><p> </p><p>He'd bet his ass that she was a perfect match for his stoic little brother and would keep him on his feet. </p><p> </p><p>And they looked really cute together. </p><p> </p><p>With a giant grin he turned and soundlessly walked into the kitchen to use the magical coffee maker. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>####</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Waking up and feeling disorientated wasn't something Tobirama was used to. Usually he was instantly aware of his surroundings. </p><p>But right now he had a hard time remembering where he was and why his brain was trying to escape his skull. </p><p> </p><p>Had he been caught by enemy nin and tortured? But then why would he smell strawberries and coffee? And why could he hear his annoying brother snickering? Was he still dreaming? </p><p> </p><p>Opening his eyes slowly all he could see was pink. Pink? </p><p> </p><p>"See, I told you he was awake." his brother chuckled somewhere behind him and he turned his head to look at the man. Only to close his eyes again when he saw not only Hashirama but also Tsunade sitting on the floor, both holding steaming mugs in their hand and identical grins on their faces. </p><p> </p><p>What the hell was going on?</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah but you didn't say that he would be this grumpy." </p><p> </p><p>Trying really hard to block out the two idiots in the room he froze when something moved against him and he became aware of the warm breath tickling his neck. </p><p>Looking down at himself he saw a woman lying on him, tugged against him by his own arms. His brain took a second to recognize her but when it did, he relaxed the tiniest bit. </p><p> </p><p>Sakura. </p><p> </p><p>They had drank together last night and must have fallen asleep at some point. But how had they ended up like this? </p><p> </p><p>That's when he realized where exactly his hand was and he felt his face turn hot. </p><p> </p><p>"Aww, how cute. He's blushing. Tobi, there's nothing to be ashamed of!" </p><p> </p><p>He was going to kill his brother. Slowly. Methodically. </p><p> </p><p>Ignoring the pounding in his head, he carefully extracted himself from the still sleeping woman, making sure not to wake her in the process and spare her the humiliation of this morning. </p><p>Finally on his feet he ignored the snickering behind him and took the blanket that was on the back of the couch to gently cover her with it. </p><p> </p><p>With his mood on an all time low, he marched out of the room and up the stairs, the sound of laughter following him. </p><p> </p><p>A shower was what he needed now.</p><p> </p><p>Standing under the hot spray of this marvelous invention he dropped his head against the tiled wall and tried to sort out his thoughts. </p><p>Memories of feeling Sakura's small body pressed against his bombarded him. The soft skin of her thigh under his hand and her lips brushing his sensitive neck. </p><p>He would be lying if he said he hadn't enjoyed it. But…it felt wrong to feel it. She was so young and he was from a different time! </p><p> </p><p>Hitting the wall with a fist, he let out a frustrated growl. </p><p> </p><p>He'd deal with it. It was nothing more than a simple physical attraction and he could ignore that. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>###</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Stop grinning like that, Shishou. It really creeps me out." Sakura mumbled as she carried the sake cups and bottles into the kitchen. </p><p> </p><p>"Don't say such things, Sakura-chan. Tsuna-chan und I are just in a good mood." </p><p> </p><p>"Hearing you call her that is just disturbing, you know that?" she called over her shoulder, happy to see that there was still coffee in the pot. </p><p>Waking up on her couch with the two idiots grinning at her had not put her in the best of moods. Add to that the headache from too much alcohol, she now wanted to punch something. </p><p>Where was Naruto when she needed him? </p><p> </p><p>For some odd reason the two were grinning at her the whole time but she had no idea why and didn't really care for the reason as long as they stopped. </p><p> </p><p>With her coffee in hand she turned when footsteps sounded on the stairs to see a freshly showered Tobirama walking down. His hair still wet, he had a stoic frown etched onto his face and she could only imagine how he was feeling right now. </p><p>When he saw her standing there he stopped midstep, crimson eyes meeting hers. </p><p> </p><p>She gave him a sympathetic smile and motioned him over with her hand. He hesitated for only a moment before he walked up to her, frown still in place. </p><p> </p><p>"Headache?" He gave her a small nod, towering over her. </p><p>Raising her free hand she stretched onto her toes to reach up to his temple, green chakra already glowing around her hand. To her surprise he bent his head slightly, making it easier for her to reach him but didn't say a word. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He must have one hell of a hangover to not even hesitate.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Getting rid of the headache and forcing his body to burn away the rest of the alcohol in his system was easy for her. She'd done it a million times before and she only needed a minute before she pulled her hand away, watching with a smile as his features softened slightly with the pain gone. </p><p> </p><p>His eyes found hers again and even though he didn't say it, she could read the gratitude in them. </p><p>Giving him another smile she turned to fill another mug, sure he still needed the caffeine before facing the idiots in her living room. </p><p> </p><p>When she returned to her couch, Tobirama behind her, she would swear that their grinns had turned even bigger, identical gold brown eyes sparkling with humor. </p><p> </p><p>Sitting down she looked up at the third Senju. "Do you know what's wrong with them?" </p><p> </p><p>He sat down with a huff on the other end of the couch before answering, the mug halfway to his lips. </p><p> </p><p>"Just ignore them. They clearly have lost the last of their brain cells." </p><p> </p><p>"Oi, watch it!" Tsunade yelled, all humor gone from her voice and angry chakra leaking out from her. </p><p> </p><p>To her amazement she watched Tobirama raise one brow from behind his mug but it was enough for Tsunade's eyes to widen and her chakra to pull back, a sheepish expression now on her face. </p><p> </p><p>Bursting into laughter at the sight, Sakura turned back to the man beside her. "You so have to teach me to do that!" </p><p> </p><p>His only answer was a tiny smirk hidden behind the mug but she still saw it even as Tsunade turned her ire against her. </p><p> </p><p>"Watch it, brat! I can still wipe the floor with you!" </p><p> </p><p>Not knowing where the boost of confidence was coming from she turned to the blond, she gave the woman one of her sweetest smiles. "You wanna try that?"</p><p> </p><p>This time it were the two brothers that laughed, filling the room with the rumbling sound. After a moment of staring at each other they joined the man. </p><p> </p><p>"Alright. Why are you here, Shishou?" she asked after their laughter had quieted down. </p><p> </p><p>"I had some time to think and had an even longer talk with Orochimaru, as well as Naruto and Sasuke." At that Sakura raised both brows. </p><p> </p><p>"We came to the conclusion that you guys were sent back here by the Sage of the six paths. We guess it's some kind of second chance for you as a thank you for your help in the final battle." </p><p> </p><p>Her mind reeled at that. If that was true then it would mean that they were here for good. But why had their ages changed? At least in the cases of Hashirama and Tobirama? They'd both been in their forties when they'd died but were now in early twenties if she had to guess. </p><p>And what were they supposed to do? Become simple shinobi and go onto missions? Okay, maybe not Lord Third but the other three? </p><p>And not to forget what political ramifications this could cause! </p><p> </p><p>If it really was true then Konoha now had one of the last two jinchuriki, the last rinnegan and five Hokage level shinobi. This would make their village the strongest out there. </p><p> </p><p>"I've thought of the same. It's the only thing that makes sense." Tobirama said calmly beside her, his deep voice pulling her back to reality. </p><p> </p><p>Looking around she saw he had leaned forward, elbows on his knees and head bend down. Hashirama for once wasn't his juvenile self but was staring at a spot on the dark wood floor with such intensity as if it held all the answers of the universe. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay, let's say it is true. What will happen now, Shishou?" her voice was strong, filled with determination. Over the last two days these two men had somehow grown on her and seeing them like this just wouldn't do. </p><p> </p><p>"That's why I'm here. I've already talked to Sarutobi and he wants to live the rest of his life in peace which is fine by me." </p><p> </p><p>"So you're saying it is their choice?" </p><p> </p><p>"To an extent. Depending on what they want to do we'd have to see if it is possible." </p><p> </p><p>She was surprised when Hashirama's head snapped up, his eyes ablaze with so many emotions she couldn't tell what he was feeling. </p><p> </p><p>"I've always dreamed of living in a village that was not threatened by war. I've seen enough death to last three lifetimes and I don't wanna see more. </p><p>From what I've gathered so far, many mistakes have been made in Konoha and I'd be happy to help you so we can make this village into that dream, Tsuna." </p><p> </p><p>Listening to him talk with so much conviction she could now see how he had managed to found Konoha and make peace with the Uchiha. </p><p> </p><p>Tsunade gave him a thankful smile, her hand covering his. </p><p> </p><p>With tears threatening to spill, Sakura turned to Tobirama who hadn't moved a muscle yet. She could see how tense he was, his back one big taunt muscle. Scooting over to him she placed her hand on his shoulder, feeling his heat almost burning her. </p><p>His head turned slowly, crimson eyes meeting hers with uncertainty shining in them.</p><p> </p><p>Feeling with him and hating to see this strong man like this she placed her other hand on his forearm, squeezing lightly. </p><p> </p><p>"I…." he started but stopped, shaking his head. </p><p> </p><p>"We'll figure it out." she whispered and was glad when after a moment of staring at her he finally nodded. Under her hands she felt him relax a little and inwardly sighed in relief. </p><p> </p><p>###</p><p> </p><p>He was not made to sit around and do nothing. He was a warrior. He was born to fight. Sure he liked the knowledge that his brother was safe and no war was waiting for him but never fighting again? </p><p> </p><p>That had been the thing he had hated most when he'd become Hokage. Of course it had been gratifying to care for the village and make sure that Hashirama's dream lived on. But if he was honest with himself, he'd missed going out on missions and…fight. Missed the adrenaline pumping through his body whenever he encountered an enemy. Using one of his new jutsu and seeing the surprise on the enemy's face when they got hit by something they'd never seen before. </p><p> </p><p>He wasn't bloodthirsty by any means. It was just the way he'd been raised and the way his life had been since he'd been old enough to hold a sword. </p><p> </p><p>Now faced with this new reality, he had no idea what to do. Would he even be able to go back into the field? He still didn't understand this new world, had barely learned anything about it. So how was he supposed to fight when he had no idea how anything worked? </p><p> </p><p>He felt someone touching his shoulder and slowly looked up to find verdant eyes sparkling with compassion as well as so much strength it almost took his breath away. </p><p>How could such a small woman hold so much strength? </p><p> </p><p>He watched her touch his arm with her other hand, her fingers soft against his skin as she gave him a barely there squeeze. </p><p> </p><p>"I…" he started but had no idea what he really wanted to say. </p><p>Did he want to tell her that he couldn't sit around and play politics like his brother? That he needed a task..a purpose? That he needed to protect with his sword? Or that he didn't want her to move that hand away? </p><p> </p><p>Shaking his head to push away that last thought, he watched her smile up at him. </p><p> </p><p>"We'll figure it out." she whispered and something deep inside of him relaxed at the reassurance that lay in her words. </p><p> </p><p>Yeah, he'd figure it out and she would help him. </p><p> </p><p>Nodding, he let go of the breath he'd been holding and relaxed his muscles. </p><p> </p><p>"Sakura, is it okay for you if they stay here for a while longer until they've acclimated to this time?" </p><p> </p><p>Watching her head turn to his grand niece, he was surprised when he noticed that her hands were still on him. </p><p> </p><p>"Of course, Shishou. But what about my duties at the hospital?" </p><p> </p><p>"They can manage without you for the rest of the week. This should give you enough time to show these two the basics so they won't burn down the house when you're gone." the blond grinned and he sent her a glare. </p><p> </p><p>As if he'd do something like that! Hashirama most likely. But not him. </p><p> </p><p>The bubbly laughter that erupted beside him soothed his temper and he didn't miss the glint in Tsunade's eyes when she obviously noticed that. </p><p> </p><p>"I think I can do that." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Okay, you push this button to turn it on. See? And with this you can switch channels." </p><p> </p><p>He looked down at the small device she was holding and back up at the…Tv to see moving pictures in the box. A red haired woman was standing in front of a big map that was covered with cloud symbols and talking about….the weather? </p><p> </p><p>His expression must have shown his confusion because Sakura began to laugh. </p><p> </p><p>"That's the weather forecast. They tell you how the weather will be for the next few days. But there are other channels that show different things. Here, try it." she placed the device in his hand and he touched the little thing gingerly, not wanting to break it with his large hands. </p><p> </p><p>Pushing the button she'd shown him, he raised one brow when the picture changed from that weather woman to a man and a woman standing in some kind of living room, their faces close as the man told the girl in a serious voice that he couldn't be with her because he was in love with her sister. </p><p> </p><p>"Uh, that looks interesting!" Hashirama exclaimed from his position on the floor before them. </p><p> </p><p>Of course his idiot brother would find that interesting. </p><p> </p><p>"That's a soap opera. It's a show that tells a shitty story but many people like to watch it." she explained with a smile, watching Hashirama bent forward slightly when the woman told the man that she was pregnant. </p><p> </p><p>Sighing, he looked at Sakura who was shaking her head at his brother. </p><p> </p><p>Since their morning visit from Tsunade she had shown him many things and explained even more. In the last three days they'd fallen into some kind of routine. </p><p>After breakfast she patiently showed them how to operate every appliance in the house. He was now able to use the stove and turn on the heater. Hashirama was banned from coming even close to the washing machine after a disastrous incident that left the room and them covered in soapy bubbles. But he was allowed to use the vacuum cleaner. </p><p> </p><p>In the afternoon she took them out and together they walked through the village while she explained everything they saw and showed them around so they could do stuff like grocery shopping on their own. </p><p> </p><p>To be honest he had become quite fascinated with this time. So many things were now so easy it was laughable.</p><p> </p><p>In the evenings they sat together and she told them about everything that had happened since their deaths. </p><p>He liked those the most. It was…relaxing. </p><p> </p><p>Today though would be different. This afternoon Hashirama was meeting Tsunade and the council and he would be alone with Sakura. </p><p> </p><p>"Do you have any plans for this afternoon?" he asked her, thankful that his brother was still completely engrossed in the drama playing on the TV. </p><p> </p><p>"Not really. There's nothing more I can show you around town really." she said thoughtfully, one slim finger tapping her chin. "I'm open for suggestions." </p><p> </p><p>Happy to hear that, he got to his feet and held his hand out to her. "Then how about a spar?" </p><p> </p><p>Her expression was priceless that moment. Big green eyes widened as she looked up at him, shock mixed with trepidation and a healthy dose of anticipation glowing in them while her full lips were slightly parted. </p><p> </p><p>"You…wanna spar? With me?" she stuttered and he almost laughed at her disbelieving tone. </p><p> </p><p>He had noticed that her confidence was very fickle. In one moment she looked like she could conquer the world and the next as if she wouldn't be able to do even the smallest things. </p><p>He guessed that something in her past was responsible for that. </p><p>But even though he'd never seen her fight before, he was sure that she wasn't an easy opponent. </p><p> </p><p>And he really needed a good workout. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Burning eggs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Things are heating up guys....</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 5</p><p>BURNING EGGS</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She had lost her mind. That had to be it. </p><p>There was no other rational reason for her to be here. </p><p> </p><p>Who in their right mind would agree to spar with Tobirama Senju, second Hokage and known throughout history to be a vicious fighter and a genius? </p><p>Obviously her since she was standing a few feet away from him on the training grounds clad in a pair of leggings and a long sleeved black turtleneck. </p><p> </p><p>He wasn't in his full armor but had changed into the standard jonin uniform minus the vest. </p><p> </p><p>"Let's start with taijutsu only, if it's okay with you." his deep voice boomed over the empty grounds and sent a shiver down her spine. </p><p>Over the last few days she'd come pretty close with the two brothers but somehow it was Tobirama who she spent most of the time with. The man was fascinating. </p><p> </p><p>Whatever she explained to him he got right away, barely needing more than a few hints for him to understand even complex things. Add to that his wicked sense of humor she had discovered two days ago and his ridiculously good looks and you had one hell of a package. </p><p>And don't forget his voice. In her opinion he shouldn't be allowed to speak in public. Every time he opened his lips she had to swallow the sigh that wanted to escape. </p><p> </p><p>Pushing away these thoughts, she gave him a nod and took a step back, hands raised and knees bent, waiting for him to make the first move. </p><p> </p><p>He came at her with his fist raised, his crimson eyes hard. Blocking the punch with her left forearm, she lifted her leg to kick him only to find move aside. </p><p> </p><p>Blood rushing through her veins, they exchanged kicks and blows at a rapid speed for an hour. They were both breathing heavily, dirt, scrapes and bruises covering their bodies. But Sakura was grinning as she pushed herself off the ground after he'd thrown her onto the other side of the training ground. </p><p> </p><p>Damn, but the man was good. He was fast despite his size and his punches were powerful enough to break bones easily if she didn't use chakra. </p><p> </p><p>So far she'd only used a tiny amount but seeing the victorious smirk on his lips she decided it was time to show him what else she could do. </p><p> </p><p>Kakashi called it sadistic glee, but she preferred to call it deserved payment for all the times she'd been underestimated because of her small stature and pink hair. </p><p>Whatever one would call it, the fact was that Sakura loved the shocked expressions on people whenever she unleashed her power. </p><p> </p><p>Locking eyes with him, she slowly walked back, putting just the tiniest of sways to her hips as she watched his silver brow raise. </p><p> </p><p>Oh yeah, this would be fun. </p><p> </p><p>She gave him one of her sweet smiles when she was only a few feet away and in the second before she dropped her fist to the ground to send a wave of chakra into it, she winked at him. </p><p> </p><p>The earth between them exploded and she couldn't stop the grin from spreading over her face when she saw his eyes widen and his jaw dropping for a split second before he disappeared. </p><p> </p><p>She knew instinctively where he would reappear and whirled around with her hands raised defensively. What she hadn't anticipated was the kick to her back that sent her stumbling forward. </p><p> </p><p>Turning she found him standing there, kunai in hand and his expression unreadable. </p><p> </p><p>"You surprised me." he stated, his voice even deeper than usual. </p><p> </p><p>She straightened back up and opened her thigh holster to grab a handful of shuriken. </p><p> </p><p>"Oops." she grinned at the same time as she sent the weapons flying in his direction. </p><p> </p><p>He disappeared again but this time she was prepared, her hands flying through a quick series of signs before she too disappeared in a flurry of cherry blossoms. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>###</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The anbu operative that was assigned to keep an eye on the former Hokage watched in awe from his perch on a nearby tree as the two fought. He'd seen a lot of things in his life especially in the black ops but never had he witnessed something like this. </p><p> </p><p>Behind his porcelain mask his eyes widened when the pink haired woman unleashed a barrage of shuriken only to disappear in a whirlwind of cherry blossoms. </p><p>Her opponent, Lord Second, flickered back into existence in the middle of the training ground, his white head swinging around before he bent his knee and touched the earth with one finger. Even from the distance the anbu could see the man's smirk as he straightened and threw the kunai he'd been holding. </p><p> </p><p>A loud curse echoed over the clearing before the Pinkett came flying out of the treeline. </p><p>They clashed in the middle, exchanging viscous blows that would kill any lesser men. </p><p> </p><p>He couldn't take his eyes off them even if he wanted to. He'd known about Haruno's fighting style, had even seen her once during Pain's attack. But this was on a whole different level. </p><p> </p><p>They were both incredibly fast but Lord Second had the upper hand with his Raijin. That's what he thought until Haruno landed a chakra fueled kick that sent the white haired legend crashing through multiple trees. </p><p>He might be faster but the tiny woman was stronger. </p><p> </p><p>The anbu blinked when Lord Second suddenly reappeared right in front of her only to grab her and disappear again. </p><p>Looking around the empty training ground, he found them much closer to his position and gaped when he saw the second Hokage pin the woman against a tree, one of his hands holding hers captive above her head while the other was wrapped around her neck, his body pressed against hers to keep her completely immobile. </p><p> </p><p>From his position he could see Haruno's green eyes glowing as she glared up at the man, her full lips parted slightly with every heavy breath she took. </p><p> </p><p>He watched them stare at each other, neither moving for what felt like forever and he suddenly started to feel like a voyeur with all the sexuel tension radiating between the two. </p><p> </p><p>"Do you yield?" Lord Second growled and the anbu instinctively recoiled at the underlying threat these words held. </p><p> </p><p>What he hadn't expected was for Haruno to smirk up at the much taller man.</p><p> </p><p>"Never!" she said, her melodious voice just above a whisper but he heard her nonetheless. </p><p> </p><p>His brows rose behind his mask when saw the man's shoulders start to shake. Was he injured? </p><p> </p><p>No. Deep laughter echoed around them, Haruno grinning up at the man with her eyes now much softer. </p><p> </p><p>The man was laughing. Lord Second, Senju Tobirama, was laughing after a tiny pink haired kunoichi had kicked his ass. </p><p> </p><p>This was all too surreal for the anbu. Especially when his trained eyes saw the way Lord Second was still pressed against the woman and that the hand he had on her neck was now sliding up in a tender caress until he was cupping her cheek, his thumb moving over a smudge of dirt on her high cheekbone. </p><p> </p><p>With his eyes wide, the anbu watched as Haruno closed her eyes and leaned into the touch. Lord Second's head dipped and he would have bet anything he owned that the man was about to kiss her. </p><p> </p><p>That was until he saw him turn his head the slightest bit until his lips were next to her ear and he whispered something the anbu couldn't hear. </p><p>Haruno's eyes snapped open at the same time as the white haired man let go of her and jumped a good distance away, his deep laughter ringing out over the destroyed training ground. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, you're gonna pay for that, Tobi!" she yelled and rushed after him, a grin plastered on her red cheeks. </p><p> </p><p>What had the man said to her? </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>###</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Lying in her bed, Sakura still couldn't believe what had happened during their spar. </p><p> </p><p>To her utter surprise it had been fun fighting against him. He challenged her and didn't hold back as her friends tended to do. Even when she'd been hit by one of his kunai, he didn't stop. </p><p> </p><p>It had been exhilarating. </p><p> </p><p>So was it the adrenaline that had caused her to lean into him when he'd pushed her up against that tree? To want to wrap her legs around his lean waist and have his lips on hers….shaking her head, she turned in her sheets with a huff. </p><p> </p><p>Yes. It was nothing more than adrenalin and pent up hormones. He was a very attractive man after all. </p><p> </p><p><em>You've lost, princess. Now it's your turn to</em> <em>wash Hashirama's dirty underwear. </em></p><p> </p><p>His whispered words still send goosebumps down her arms, the memory of his hot breath hitting the sensitive skin of her neck and his lips caressing the shell of her ear not helping. </p><p> </p><p>Argh, that stupid Senju had played her! But she was going to get back at him. </p><p> </p><p>He wanted to play dirty? So could she. </p><p> </p><p>After all, she had been trained by Tsunade, the legendary sucker, as well as Copy nin Kakashi. And let's not forget that her best friend was none other than the most unpredictable ninja, Naruto Uzumaki. </p><p> </p><p>With a grin she turned off her lights and pulled her blanket up. </p><p> </p><p>Yeah, this was going to be fun. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>###</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He was pretty sure he'd made a mistake with his behavior during their spar when he watched Sakura saunter down the stairs the next morning, her hair pulled up into a messy bun, creamy legs bare and feminine curves covered only by a bright orange shirt that was big enough to reach the middle of her thighs and exposing one shoulder.</p><p>And she was grinning. </p><p> </p><p>Knowing he'd been caught staring, he quickly turned back around to finish making his breakfast but the too fast movement sent a jolt of pain up his side and he hissed before he could stop himself. </p><p> </p><p>She was beside him in an instant, emerald eyes looking up at him in concern. </p><p> </p><p>"I broke your ribs, yesterday, didn't I?" He inclined his head, not trusting his voice with her this close. </p><p> </p><p>"Fuck! I'm so sorry! Here, let me…" </p><p> </p><p>Green chakra already glowing around her little hands, he took a step back. Yesterday had been a mistake. He hadn't used his brain for once, too caught up in the moment and his body overflowing with adrenaline and hormones. But now he couldn't forget the way she had felt against him, not just yesterday but also when they'd slept on the couch together. </p><p> </p><p>He needed some space to sort his mind and get it back under the tight control he was known for. </p><p> </p><p>"It's nothing. Don't…" she was right in front of him before he could finish. </p><p> </p><p>"Shut up and hold still." </p><p> </p><p>He did but only because her hands were already under his shirt and touching him. If he moved now it would only be to pull her closer and…. He closed his eyes and tried to ignore the feeling of her hands against his skin, her scent that was surrounding him and the way her chakra invaded his body. </p><p>He had no idea how long they stood there like this but it felt like an eternity to him, his breathing becoming heavier with every minute that past and his thoughts harder to control. </p><p> </p><p>Then the little minx started to move her hands, slowly sliding them up and around, dancing sensually over his skin, exploring every scar with the tips of her fingers. </p><p>It took everything he had to hold still, to not grab her and push her up against the counter behind her and…. </p><p> </p><p>"Tobi?" she suddenly whispered and his eyes snapped open. Realizing that he'd been so lost in his thoughts he hadn't noticed her hands weren't on him anymore but laying against his pecs on top of his shirt. Her eyes were literally sparkling with mischief as she looked up at him, a smirk on her full lips. </p><p> </p><p>"Hm?" </p><p> </p><p>She got up onto her toes, stretching until her warm breath hit the sensitive skin of his neck, her voice when she spoke nothing but a sensual whisper. </p><p>He closed his eyes once more and before he knew what he was doing, his hands had taken a hold on her waist, pulling her closer. </p><p> </p><p>"Tobi… Your eggs are burning." </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>First, you guys are incredible! I've never thought I'd get so much positive response for this fic. Thank you so much!</p><p>And a special thanks to StoryofTheC!!! It was your story that got me hooked up with the whole Sakura/Tobirama thing. It's an amazing work and if you guys haven't read it, go and do that! </p><p> </p><p>On another note... So far this fic has been on the lighter side. And it will stay that way so don't worry. But in the next chapters we'll be dealing with some ptsd.<br/>At first I didn't want to go there because I really wanted this story to be something to make you laugh.<br/>BUT...it just didn't feel right to not include it. Because let's face it, Sakura just returned from a bloody war and had seen some really horrible things there. Just because she's now living with two of the hottest guys in the history of Naruto doesn't erase that fact. </p><p>It won't be too dark but it will seriously help these two stubborn idiots to get closer. *wink*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>